


they used to talk about... sharing

by ursa



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Double Anal Penetration, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursa/pseuds/ursa
Summary: fan art for THAT scene in wanna have fun (and fall in love with you)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	they used to talk about... sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wanna have fun (and be in love with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858315) by [CoraRochester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRochester/pseuds/CoraRochester). 



_“Oh,” Steve said, his voice low. “I think I got it all figured out— huh, baby,” Steve murmured while reaching up to paw at Bucky’s nipples. “What I want to do is lay back here and have him sit on my dick, all pretty. Have him get his ass up so you can play with it while I’m fucking him, get him all wet and open. And when he’s all soft and sweet and begging for it — I want you to fuck him with me. And I want you to come in him, get him all sloppy and wet so I can fill him up, too.”_

_Jesus, Bucky thought, overwhelmed by Steve’s words, the pairs of hands running over his body, tweaking and caressing and shattering his focus._

_Thor took Bucky’s chin in his hand, and he wasn’t careful about it — not rough, but just the right side of manhandling Bucky liked in bed. “That sound right to you, little one?”_

_Bucky looked at Thor through lowered lashes, biting his lip and playing up the effect he knew his pout held. “Yes, please, sir. I’ve been thinking about it forever.”_

_It was difficult to be empty when he’d spent so long waiting to be be stuffed full._

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stop thinking about these three like holy crap  
> reference was a [cockyboys scene](http://bit.ly/2T5Ia0E) featuring boomer, arad, and skyy  
> it was really good
> 
> for more of my crazy, [see me at the bird app](https://twitter.com/ursasero).


End file.
